Natalia Aurelius
Natalia Aurelius is a student of Beacon Academy. She's the third member of Team MANA. A former child soldier, she has knowledge in basic military combat and incredible accuracy. She lost her voice after an injury in her throat rendered her mute. Though skilled in basic weaponry, her true weapon of choice is a sniper rifle called Onyx Headhunter J27. Current Revision: Alpha Appearance Natalia is quite tall, reaching her growth spurt quite late. She has a very strong build owing to her days as a child soldier. Her left eye has an eye patch. She wears a gray bodysuit where several of her basic weaponry are located. A knife is tied on her left thigh, she wears belt where a simple pistol and a water jug are located and a set of ammo box is tied on her back. For some reason, she wears a blue and green colored necktie. To conceal her weapons, she wear a dark blue coat, where she wears an armband on her left arm, engraved with her symbol. She keeps the coat together with a thick belt on her gut. She wears mismatched stockings where the left side is longer. She finishes her outfit with a set of boots. Personality It's difficult to determine her personality, since she can't speak. However, based on her behavior, she can be rather snobbish, since she never pays attention to a person she doesn't want to talk to. She mainly communicates via sending text messages using her scroll. Being a former child soldier, she's not hesitant to kill others. If it's kill or be killed, then she will kill, by any means necessary. In battle, she's notably hard to work with, since she doesn't listen to orders, always handling her own situation. This hasn't screwed over her teammates yet, fortunately. One of her notable traits is her total disregard for her own safety, putting herself in front of danger and taking incredibly dangerous risks without the consent of her teammates. Though this makes her look like a loose cannon, she actually devotes a lot of her efforts in making sure her teammates stay safe, unlike herself. Weapons and Abilities Natalia has basic military training, being well-versed in small firearms and knives. However, her true worth lies in her sniping capabilities. She carries a Focus-Fire Sniper Mace (FFSM) called Onyx Headhunter J27. Custom-made from an ordinary sniper rifle, it's designed to be used in case an enemy gets close and a knife won't cut it. It also comes with an explosive ammo to break Grimm exoskeleton, though it's not powerful enough to destroy Grimm bone armor. Due to losing one of her eyes, her Aura has developed to give her remaining eye near perfect eyesight when activated. This allows her to snipe from nearly a mile. Backstory Natalia was the product of rape via her father, a mercenary for hire. Her mother was a prostitute, who disowned her. Her father took her in, and she was raised in harsh conditions, always beside the field of battle. She was trained in the most basic methods of combat in order to assist her father in his work. However, she lost one of her eye after a training accident resulted in her gun misfiring when she was aiming. Thanks to her upbringing, Natalia matured very quickly, losing her opportunity to experience childhood. She rapidly became cynical and jaded, being exposed to death in a very early age. Though her innocence was stolen, a small portion remained... They traveled across Vytal, finding work from anyone as long as they paid. She specialized in stealth, since she had a rather short height when she was younger. At some point, she would create her own weapon, the Onyx Headhunter J27, based on the same weapon her father used. Time passes and they eventually reach Vale, where they settle down, as there was a lot of 'job opportunity' in the more darker streets. Now age 14, Natalia was tasked by her father to kill a prominent employee of the Schnee Dust Company, who was staying in a well-guarded hotel. Due to her small size, she managed to sneak through and find the employee, but failed to kill him, due to her small shred of innocence making her hesitate at the final moment. She escaped, but was tracked down, with her father being arrested after she returned home. Taking the risk, she attempted to break out her father in prison. Stealing a map of the complex, she managed to reach the more deeper parts of the prison where her father was imprisoned. At the last moment, she accidentally alerted the guards and was shot multiple times, before she could activate her Aura. In the process, her larnyx was wrecked, rendering her mute. Natalia would later wake up in a hospital, bedridden, with a small white-haired woman, by her side. She gave the child soldier an offer: In exchange for her father's freedom, she would enroll into Beacon with a transcript she'll be provided with in order to become the woman's eyes and ears inside. If she refuses then her life support will be disabled. Or if she breaks the deal at some point after recovering, her father will be killed. Knowing she had no choice in the matter, she accepted the offer, enrolling into Beacon four years later after she fully recovered from her injuries. There, she found Ali Zarruq, who shared the same predicament as her, but from a different outcome:She wants to save her father, he wants to protect his village The Story so Far The Initiation Natalia is first seen watching the future Team MAIDs battle the Byakko. She's later seen in the formation of Team MANA, led by Margarethe Lorelei. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Onyx Headhunter J27 (Focus-Fire Sniper Mace), Pistol & Knife *Her weapon of choice. She created it to support her father from long distances if he's in close-range combat. Though an effective weapon, it's not very useful on the Grimm without usage of the explosive rounds. She keeps it in a case tied on her back. *A set of weapon she's always seen with in her combat aattire. It's mostly for self-defense. Accessories: Body Suit, Eye Patch *To hide her scars and keep herself light and mobile, she wears a body suit. *She doesn't like seeing the scar of her left eye, so she conceals it with an eye patch. Alignment: True Neutral *She can't be considered good due to her pragmatic approach in things, she can't be considered bad either since her goals are noble. Though she follows the rules, she'll stretch it if necessary to succeed. End result is that she's morally gray. Likes: Her father, Cooking, Cats *She loves her father, because though he can be quite harsh, he did raise her to be the badass she is now. This can be attributed to Electra's Complex. *Her father doesn't know how to cook, so at an early age, she developed a liking for cooking and uses any opportunity to cook something up. *She's notably a cat person and is really friendly to cat Faunus. Dislikes: Her mother, Arya, Schnee Dust Company *She despises her mother, not knowing the full story of her birth. *Arya is pretty high on her hit list for blackmailing her family. *The SDC is rather high as well, since they are partially responsible for her separation from her father. RPG Stats: *Class: Gunner *Strength: C *Defense: C *Dust Usage: C *Aura Usage S *Dust Resistance: C *Speed: C *Evasion: C *Luck: A+ Trivia *Natalia Aurelius is half-named after Aurelius and Natalia, a husband and wife Christian Martyr who were executed alongside Aurelius' brother, Felix and his wife, Liliosa. It's also the reason her main motif is 'headhunting'. *Natalia accepting Arya's offer is an inversion of the four Martyr's refusal to recant to Islam. *She's also half-named after Natalia Kaminski from Fate/Zero, sharing alot of similarities with her, starting with her knowledge in combat. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MANA Category:Female Category:Beacon Student